


Help?

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adrianna is scared, Alex is also horny, Alloy is a power bottom, F/F, How Do I Tag, Pandora is a sneak, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: Pandora notices her girlfriend is a little off...She decides to take care of that problem...





	Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> In case you haven't figured it out, this story is NSFW.
> 
> So kids, you might want to stay away, click off, or just dont read this, cause it's inappropriate as hell.

Alloy whimpered quietly when she felt a hand cup her crotch.

 

She was at school, her desk next to her girlfriends. Which was now a slight problem.

 

Alloy had been obviously horny. She was rubbing her thighs together, and she thought she could be quiet in the showers, but unfortunately, that hadn't been enough to ease the burning in her middle.

 

Pandora had caught on what was happening after a while, and was already enacting the plan she had.

 

They were in the middle of a lecture, which would take the rest of the period, so they were only taking notes on what they had to.

 

Alloy had felt Pandora's hand slide across her thigh, but was trying not to react to it.

 

She felt Pandora's other hand pull her chair closer so they were touching.

 

She also felt that same hand go up to the back of her neck and stroke lightly, then go back down and hold Alloy's hand rather tightly.

 

She felt something that made her heart speed up more than it was though.

 

The hand on her thigh moved to the zipper on her pants and slowly and quietly unzipped it.

 

That same hand slipped through the opening in her pants, and rubbed her underwear lightly, causing her to let out a quiet gasp.

 

Pandora rested her hand against Alloy's shoulder with her head facing her girlfriend. Her smug magenta eyes met Alloy's dimmed and half lidded red ones that were partly covered by her bangs.

 

Her palm grinded at clit level and her fingers started stroking along the wet material.

 

Alloy bucked her hips, but luckily, she could do that without making noise. Her free hand shot up to cover her mouth to stop from letting out loud noises.

 

Her other hand squeezed Pandora's hand, while Pandora's thumb trailed across her knuckles.

 

Pandora licked Alloy's shoulder, causing said girl to let out a groan.

 

Her hand started rubbing at a faster pace and she gripped Alloy's hand in a death grip, a signal for her to remain quiet.

 

Alloy's hips bucked again, and she  _ bit _ down on her hand to keep quiet.

 

Alloy had leaned forward, as subtle as she could, and placed her head face down on her desk.

 

Her back arched, and she was squirming in her seat. Her tail was completely stiff, pointing down.

 

Pandora stopped her hand for 2 seconds but before Alloy could even respond, she  _ grinded _ her hand.

 

That's all Alloy could take.

 

Her entire body tensed and she bit down on her hand, feeling her teeth break skin. The waves of her orgasm washed over her.

 

Pandora pulled her hand out, zipping up her pants, then retreating her hand.

 

She looked at the clock.  _ And 3, 2, 1, _ the bell rang.

 

Alloy stood up shaking. She looked to Pandora and mock glared at her.

 

Pandora just got up, smiling, and took her girlfriends hand. Both leaving to go home.

 

Adrianna stared at the leaving couple, looking over to her girlfriend.

 

Alex just grinned dangerously, and Adrianna felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise.

 

_ Dear god did you two really have to do that while she's like this?! _

**Author's Note:**

> Nnnnnnnnnn.  
> Adrianna is gonna git it.
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
